


The Dawn of Attraction (DashxDanny)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Danny, Bisexual Danny Fenton, Bullying, Danny can sing, Gay Dash, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Only mentioned though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, adorable danny, as in: they do a play, gender? no, he's also super coordinated, kwan is a good friend, lesbian sam, why is such not a tag?, you can pry that headcannon from my cold dead hands, you'll never guess what play it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Dash and Danny have never gotten along. It's just ot written in the stars. However, Lancer has a love for the spotlight that may shove forbidden feelings and fluttering hearts right into it. Through the power of unwilling acting and questionable singing, strange things happen in two boy's stomachs. Spoiler: it's not their lunch.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Dawn of Attraction (DashxDanny)

Danny wasn't looking forward to English at all. Lancer had been smiling all day which could only mean nothing good for his students. The man only ever seemed to be happy when he was giving assignments that suck the soul out of his students. The teen's suspicions were only confirmed when he and his friends entered the classroom to see Lancer vibrating where he stood.

"Good morning students!" he chirped and Danny felt his soul leave his body for good this time. "Today we'll be starting a new project that will be worth 40% of your final grade!"

Cue the shouting. "What?"

"40%?!"

"Is that even allowed?!"

Lancer raised his hand and gestured for the class to settle down. It took a while, but they did eventually calm themselves. Danny, whose head had fallen to his desk the moment the percentage had fallen from his teacher's lips, peeks up. "This project will be a play, Mamma Mia to be exact, and before any of you ask there will be no getting out of this lest you wish to fail this class for this semester. Your roles, actors or tech hands, will be decided via random draw with a program created by Mr. Foley." Cue the glares in Tucker's direction. "Whichever role you receive will be final, no switching under any circumstance short of death and I expect you to fulfill your role to the best of your ability. Once a role is received, the system will take it off of the list so that repeats aren't possible. Tech roles and backstage roles have a few roles that are in their more than once as more than one person is needed to complete that role. Today you will all come up one at a time to receive your role. Just simply push this button and Mr. Foley's program will randomly generate your role."

As he spoke, Lancer turned his monitor around to show the class the program, which depicted the words 'ROLE GENERATOR' in blue words atop a black background with a large, red button that would decide their fates. Kwan was the first unlucky soul to go up. "Harry Bright," he reads aloud.

"Tanya," Paulina reads. "She's the cool aunt who had, like, eight husbands, right? I can deal with that."

Star was up next. It appeared that the A listers would be up first, to no one's surprise. "Wardrobe. Awesome!"

"Sky Ramand," Dash grunts. "He's the main dude, yeah?"

Valerie shrugs. "Kinda?"

"Good enough."

"Lisa," Tyler reads. "Who the fuck is Lisa?"

"She's the best friend of the lead. We'll adjust her name, of course," Lancer replies. "Liam should do fine and I won't make you wear a dress for the wedding."

Tyler scoffs. "Fuck that, put me in a dress and call me Lisa, man."

"Oh," Lancer blinks. "Very well. But, um, please mind your language."

Valerie was up next, pushing the button and standing back with a raised eyebrow as if daring the program to give her a bad role. "Sam Carmicheal. Valid."

"Rosie. Oh, I love her," Tucker grins. "Oh, I'm still doing the other thing, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Foley. You're the only person in the class you can do such, so the role of technological manager will be yours so long as you can handle both roles."

Tucker nods and returns to his seat, passing Sam as he goes. "Makeup," she reads, giving the screen an offended look.

"Sophie Sheridan," Danny reads and stares at the screen blankly. Numbly, he returns to his seat, eyes wide and face pale. "Tucker," he whispers once he was seated. "I'm gonna kill you."

Danny doesn't hear what roles the others got, the numbness spreading to his hearing as well and rendering him as good as deaf. He faintly registered a few people patting him on the shoulder as they passed him as well as a few cheers and groans but faces and names were beyond him. All he could see was the smooth top of his desk. All he could feel was icy blue eyes burning into the side of his head. All he could sense was his doom.

The rest of class went by in a blur. A paper was placed on his desk with numbers on it that Danny recognized as dates. Probably rehearsal dates or the dates that the play would be put on. "Wait, do we have to actually perform this?!" the words fly out of Danny's mouth nonconsensually. All eyes shoot to him and he watches their eyes fill with the panic that filled his own.

"Indeed you do!" Lancer exclaims happily, sealing Tucker's fate.

"Five," Danny hisses, glaring into Tucker's soul.

The others look at him, confused. "What?" Valerie asks. "What does that mean?" Danny ignores her, trained solely on his so called best friend.

"Four," he continues. Tucker curses and rips himself out of his seat, vaulting over various desks to race out the class door despite the shouting that followed him. Danny's countdown grew in volume to accommodate Tucker's distance. "Three! Two!!! ONE!!!"

And with that, Danny raced out the door at a speed most of the class's occupants had never seen from him. Dash swears he saw a smoke trail leading away from the other boy's desk, though he goes largely ignored. "Uh, should somebody do something?" Mikey asks hesitantly, the question primarily aimed at Sam who remained the only calm person in the room.

"Nah," she shrugs. "Danny won't hurt him. It's his PDA that's gonna suffer."

Lancer awkwardly coughs to draw back the attention of his students. "Right, well, I have cleared it with the school to have us set up in the auditorium for the remainder of the day so let's all head there. Samantha, will you please go fetch Daniel and Tucker?"

"You got it," the goth replies easily, already throwing her bag over her shoulder and picking up the abandoned bags of her friends. Sam walks out of the room, leaving her classmates unsure if she was going to return.


End file.
